Rango (character)
Rango '''is the titular main protagonist and a major character of Rango and Rango 2. He is an intelligent and eccentric chameleon who is initially the pet of a human family, but after an incident with the car he falls out of his tank and the car leaves him behind. He arrives in the frontier town known as Dirt, where he becomes the new sheriff and a great hero. Overview Rango, whom was a family’s pet chameleon, finds himself alone after a car accident and is abandoned in the middle of the road in a desert. He then meets an armadillo, whom was injured by the accident, and he guides Rango on how and where he should go to survive. Although “Rango” is not his real name, he got the name idea from a beverage in the town of Dirt, which the townsfolk believe is his actual name. Personality Rango is a very comical character, but also lonely as he remains isolated in his box and is actually seen conversing with inanimate objects such as a headless mannequin, a dead cockroach, a toy fish and a decorative tree; however he actually believes he has friends and a very active social life only to be corrected by Roadkill claiming him to be a very lonely lizard. Throughout the film Rango is seen suffering from an identity crisis. He is constantly seen saying, "Who am I?", to himself and doesn't even know his own name causing him to create his own identity. Rango is an actor and expects his "friends" to be the same, he describes Victor, an inanimate tree as wooden and his toy pet fish Mister Tibbs, good - too good. After arriving at the town of Dirt, Rango he was able to create his own identity and name. He also has a tendency to go over-the-top as he said where he came from they kill and cannibalize a man before breakfast just to wake up an appetite. Rango was at first cowardly, such was shown during the desert scene when he caught the eye of a hawk and ran away screaming in terror. This also happened again during a showdown with Bad Bill and his crew, when the hawk returned which caused Rango to cower in a latrine and then flee. He was also in clear terror when Rattlesnake Jake entered Dirt, however so was everyone else. He later became brave and fearless at the end of the film where he threatened to shoot Rattlesnake Jake with one bullet. Despite his stories claiming that he was the one who killed the seven Jenkins brothers, Rango had never had and was always reluctant to actually kill someone. This was shown when a hawk was close to eating him, and Rango aimed the gun at the hawk, but hesitated and shot the rope that was restraining an old water tower which crushed the hawk, but made the town believe that Rango was the one who killed it. This changed when he became reluctant to kill Jake with one single bullet. After the Mayor made Rango the Sheriff of Dirt, he was shown to be very clueless almost shooting a child in the face when he only wanted an autograph and then handing him a gun. He also came across three bank robbers and mistaked them for miners then actually gives them a prospecting permit and directions to the Bank of Dirt. Despite this Rango can also be intuitive and intelligent. When him and his posse captured Balthazar and his family, he was able to realize that something ominous was happening in Dirt and that Balthazar's family found the jug of water empty and didn't murder anybody. When the Spanish Daggers were seen walking like the legends Rango remembered that they go towards water and discovered Las Vegas where he realized that the Mayor's true plan was to buy up all the land and then bring back the water when Dirt was washed away. After being humiliated by Rattlesnake Jake, Rango shamefully leaves Dirt, but after a pep talk from Roadkill, and uncovering the Mayor's true plan he returned to Dirt and showed true bravery and made an alliance with Balthazar's family, then confronted Rattlesnake Jake. He became a well known legend and hero to the townsfolk of Dirt after returning the water. Appearance Rango is shown to have green scaly skin (which can change colors when he blends into his surroundings). He once wore a red Hawaiian shirt, until he wore Western clothing. His sheriff clothing is a white shirt with brown pants, dark brown waistcoat and his silver sheriff badge. He wears a yellow white hat, but later a brown hat when he returns to Dirt along with a brown blanket cape. During their ambush with Balthazar and his gang, Rango wore Beans' gown while she wore Wounded Bird's blanket cape. Talents Rango is seen to have clever skills and talents as seen in the film, such as great intelligence, bravery and acting ability. * '''Acting - Rango is seen to be very good at acting. This was shown at the beginning of the film where he acted like a "captain of the seven seas" and a swordsman. He has shown his acting ability in front of the Dirtonians when he introduced himself as Rango, which became his true name. During when he and the Dirtonians prepare to get the water cooler bottle back, he shows some incredible acting when he and his allies performed a celebration in an attempt to distract the moles. * Gunman - Despite being reluctant to kill anyone, Rango is a very skilled gunman as shown in the film where he fires his gun in the air to attract attention, causing a water tower to collapse onto a Hawk and when attempting to shoot Jake. In Rango The Game, Rango is seen to be killing outlaws with his own revolver. * Intelligence - Rango seems to have very high intelligence as he was able to capture Balthazar and his family (who were falsely accused of stealing the water cooler bottle). He was able to think of a clever plan to retrieve Dirt's water and ally with Balthazar's family and men in an attempt to distract Rattlesnake Jake by using bats in the form of a Hawk. He is shown to use his intellect to defeat two of Balthazar's men when he pulled the wagon's brakes and the two bullets hit Balthazar's men instead of him and Beans. * Combat Skills - Rango shows some hand-to-hand combat skills when he accidentally knocked one of Dirt's people unconscious with a single punch. In Rango The Game, he is shown to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. ** Strength - Although it is not estimated of how strong Rango is, he is shown to use his strength to knock a person unconscious with one punch. ** Speed - Due to him being a chameleon, Rango can run exceptionally faster. He is able to run faster and can outrun the Hawk that chased him in the desert and in Dirt. ** Stamina - Rango is shown to have an improved stamina which enables him to keep running faster without tiring. * Camouflage - Because Rango is a chameleon, he can change his colors to blend into his surroundings. This was used when he attempts to hide himself from being spotted by the Hawk, seen in the beginning of the film. * Bravery and Courage - Rango is shown to be very brave and courageous as he decided to head back to Dirt and duel with Rattlesnake Jake without getting intimidated by him. He has shown his bravery when he brings the water back to Dirt. * Horseback Riding - Rango is an exceptionally skilled horse rider as seen when he and his posse went to find the missing water cooler bottle and in an alternative ending of the film. Rango's Revolver The gun that Rango wields throughout the movie is a Colt Single Action Army revolver, given to him by Bad Bill before they have a stand-off. The gun is incorrectly depicted as having a swing-out cylinder. Trivia * According to Donald Schultz on the "Real Creatures of Dirt" feature from the Rango DVD, Rango could possibly be a flap-necked chameleon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Film Characters